<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Hands - A Reprise by HDLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552597">Warm Hands - A Reprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn'>HDLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warm Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bad Jokes, Blood (dealing with menstruation), Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Cramps, Period Sex, Periods, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to "Warm Hands". After spending a rough few days of your period you wake up with a much different kind of ache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warm Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mando has my heart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Hands - A Reprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is smut follow up to "Warm Hands" that has period sex. If mentions of period blood are something that squicks you out please do not read. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming awake, you blinked owlishly in the darkness of your little shared room. Mind fuzzy as you tried to remember the heated wisps of the delightful dream you had been having, but it melted away, like spun sugar in a calm pool.  Instead of continuing to try and retrieve the illusions, you nuzzled into the chest you were resting on. The present, and very real, object of your waking, and dreaming, affection was already with you.</p>
<p>Din’s hands had found their way under your shirt during the night, resting warm and large on the dip in your lower back. There had come a point during the week that the heating pads had, finally, become unnecessary at night, your riduur’s hands being more than enough to relieve the waning cramps. </p>
<p>This, of course, meant it was easiest for you to sleep partially or even fully on top of him. Even better yet, since he ran so hot, temperature-wise, he had resorted to sleeping in only some thin cotton shorts. This left you snuggling contentedly into his bare chest, your fingers able to lightly caress the sparse hair there, while your head nestled under his chin.</p>
<p>It was a position you would have been reticent to move even an inch from if you hadn’t woken up this morning aching. Yes, a bit of the ache was from cramps, but more pressing was how unquestionably fucking horny you were feeling. You must've been having an especially nice dream because you were ready to go before you were even fully awake.</p>
<p>Your riduur must have felt you stir, or perhaps somehow, even in his slumber, he could feel the desire starting to take root in your mind, for he started to come awake. Palms pressed and then rolled purposefully on your back, the pressure the heels of his palms caused you to whimper at the sensation. He grumbled as your hand swept over his chest to rest at the crook of his neck. As he shifted slightly at the touch, you became very aware of his half-hard cock, now pressing into your thigh.</p>
<p>“Din,” you breathed into his skin, pressing a trail of lazy kisses from the notch at the base of his neck to his chin and then finally on his perfect plush lips.</p>
<p>His chest rumbled in a way that you could only describe as being purr-like, softly kissing you back. Lips sleepy and slow, but, as you both woke up more, gasps and contented hums filled the otherwise quiet dark space.</p>
<p>A different morning you would be have been than gratified to keep on with this, the gentle caresses in the dark. Both of you have craved the touch of the other for so long you could be just been content with that, getting each other off from just dry-humping like randy teenagers. </p>
<p>This morning, though, that wasn’t going to be enough.</p>
<p>“Din, I <em>need</em> you,” you said, whining between kisses while also grinding on the meat of his thigh. You rocked back and forth trying to relieve some of the throbbing between your legs. Din groaned </p>
<p>“I-You? Really?” He asked dazed and panting lightly as your leg kept brushing against his now very hard cock through the sleep shorts.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you whimpered, rolling your hips more firmly. You couldn’t contain the smirk on your lips as he choked out a needy moan as you continued to press kisses along the column of his neck.</p>
<p>His response came out deep and gravelly with need, “I’ll get the towels.”</p>
<p>Din pressed one last kiss to your mouth and was out of the bed as quickly as he could. He took just enough time to mindfully untangle his limbs from yours, yet you couldn’t help but break out into giggles at his eagerness. </p>
<p>Being horny on your period wasn’t a new development, it usually happened more often than not and it had been extremely agreeable that your Mandalorian was not squeamish about a bit of natural menstrual blood and if it also helped with cramps? He was even more willing to help out in that regard. However, this cycle, in particular, horny hadn’t been an option the first few days. The cramps had been so bad you could barely keep from sobbing, while laying curled up in a ball, much less be sexually aroused at all.</p>
<p>Your riduur had been extremely conscious of that, making sure you had heating pads and pain killers as needed. Made sure you still ate and kept hydrated when you didn’t really feel hungry and all you had wanted to do was nap with the kid in your arms being used as a very snuggly sleeping buddy. He had gently prodded you to take extra time in a hot shower, the water heater be-damned, he would shower later after it gradually refilled from the water recycling unit. And then, when he could, he let you dictate snuggle times. If he happened to accidentally sleep the whole duration, rather then leaving when you fell asleep to work on projects around the ship, well… neither of you complained. </p>
<p>He had also taken over all child care duties again while you had been down for the count, he hadn’t even let you feel bad about it. He had just pressed a kiss to your temple and told you that you would do the same for him and left it at that. No pressure at all to pick up on your normal horny feelings, he just had cared for you as you needed.</p>
<p>Din returned as quickly as he had left, much to your amusement, and turned the light on a dim setting. Ever since you had married, been able to be together without the helmet needing to be on, Din preferred to be able to see you when he made love or fucked you, and you weren’t about to argue with a man who loved seeing you. He hadn’t ever said it in exact words, but you knew for a fact he loved watching when you came. It didn’t matter if it was on his mouth, with his hands, or on his cock, he just liked being able to see that moment unobstructed when so much of the rest of his life was behind the helm. </p>
<p>Pulling you up onto your feet, Din leaned in to press a kiss on your, still laughing, lips as he dropped the towels down on the cot. His lips swept over yours, soft and warm and sweet. His hands, damp and hot, from apparently already getting some washcloths prepped for afterward, found the sides of your face.</p>
<p>You clung to him, fingers wrapping over firm biceps before one hand found and ghosted over the long, cauterizer and puckered scar on his left arm. You knew from experience that scar, in particular, was sensitive to him but not at all painful like some of his deeper past wounds. He growled at the touch, his hands found your ass and pulled you in hard against his arousal. His hips jerked and ground into yours, the friction pulled a moan from your lips.</p>
<p>Pulling away from your riduur, you smirked at the sound of disapproval he made at breaking off the kiss until he saw you were spreading the towel out. Thank the Maker that you had opted for dark grey colored towels when you had purchased some new ones a while back, less worry about trying to clean out any stains. </p>
<p>The washcloths he had already moistened were literally steaming from how hot they were. Din set them on the little built-in cubbyhole by your bed, using a larger dry hand towel underneath them to keep them clean and prevent from getting anything else wet.</p>
<p>Plopping your ass on the towel, you didn’t even have to ask Din to follow. He settled in with you, kneeling on the bed between your legs as you readily peeled off your sleep shirt and tossed it away. Your nipples hardened at being exposed to the cooler air and you couldn’t help but grin at the look of admiration in Din’s eyes as he took in your almost entirely bare form.</p>
<p>“Touch me, please,” you urged Din as you dragged his hands to your breasts. Your chest was currently aching, but in the way you already knew that his touch was going to be more than satisfying.</p>
<p>Obliging, Din pushed you back to lay flat on the bed, his hand large and solid against your upper chest. He hummed with pleasure at how pliant you were, letting himself have another moment taking you in. Feeling your heartbeat beneath his hand before leaning down to kiss you and doing exactly what you had so sweetly requested.</p>
<p>You whimpered into his mouth as his hands cupped your breasts tenderly before starting to more firmly knead and roll them in his grip. The warmth of his palms and fingers sunk into your flesh like a transparent mark of affection. Then he was kissing down your chin and neck, meandering in his devotion as he licked and nipped delicate areas of skin. The sensations made you whine and squirm before he even put his mouth on your tits.</p>
<p>Playing lavish attention to first one and then the other breast, Din littered your chest with kisses while also leaving a scattering of red marks with harsher sucks that you knew would turn to bruises. He waited until he had you squirming and gasping before he started pulling down your underwear. </p>
<p>They were period panties. Not the prettiest, to be sure, but they were the reusable and washable kind that made other, disposable, period products redundant. He barely had them off before he was already pressing his hand over the whole of your aching cunt, not minding the blood there in the least. You whined and bucked against his hand, wanting more.</p>
<p>“Shit, cyare,” Din ground out as he easily slipped two fingers into you up to the knuckle. He almost sounded as if he was pained. “You’re so kriffing wet and warm.”</p>
<p>You were left panting as his thick fingers continued to scissor in and out of you, yet you couldn’t but snigger slightly at what your brain had instantly supplied.</p>
<p>“What can I say? I got some extra lubrication this week.”</p>
<p>The scrunched up look of Din’s face at your, admittedly, not super original joke broke you and you started giggling between the waves of pleasure. His fingers continued to rock in and out of your pussy, pulling gasps and moans between the laughter.</p>
<p>“Gar mirdir gar cuyir nuhunla, cyar'ika?” he asked, finally letting himself a small chuckle if only at your levity.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, I sure- Oh!” you couldn’t think of the rest of your retort when his thumb came down on your throbbing clit. He had you shaking and writhing in short order, only able to chat his name like a hymn.</p>
<p>Maker, you could feel your peak barreling towards you as you squirmed under him. Normally, it would take more than just this short amount of stimulation to get you off, but, with how sensitive you were right now, you were about to go over the edge before you had gotten what you really wanted.</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait,” you panted out urgently, Din stilled his actions at the plea immediately, “Please, want- I want you in me when I c-come.”</p>
<p>Din let out a steadying breath, eyes somehow even darker with desire at your entreaty, “Fuck, of course, sweet girl. How are you so fucking perfect?”</p>
<p>You preened and grew warm from the praise, even as his fingers slipped from your warmth. </p>
<p>His hand found your waist, still slick and hot, as his other hand guided the head of his cock through your folds. Rocking a few times to gather more of your slick along his searing member, you couldn’t help the keening - almost frantic - sound that ripped itself from your lips as he finally started to push in.</p>
<p>Having been so worked up, his thick cock met little resistance as he pressed deeper. A breathy sigh left one, or perhaps both, of you as he bottomed out. His cock filling you up so thoroughly you had to arch your head back into the softness of the bed at the gratifying stretch.</p>
<p>Giving a few experimental thrusts, Din found you to be very responsive and more than ready for more. Din pulled your one leg up to his chest and held it there in a steady grip to give himself better leverage and started driving into you in earnest.</p>
<p>He was hitting something inside you at this angle that left you unable to even truly gasp in a full breath of air. You were so sensitive that you were immediately flung back to the ledge where his fingers had gotten you to.</p>
<p>“Din, please!” you mewled as your legs shook and your eyes squeezing shut. “Pl-please-”</p>
<p>You didn’t even get to finish your sentence before you were coming. Your pussy pulsing and hot around him, it felt as if you had shattered and melted all at once. Din kept rocking hard into you as your peak just continued rising somewhere you couldn’t even fathom, you just knew you couldn’t think about anything else except the pleasure of it as you arched up off the bed with a tiny gasp.</p>
<p>Din's hips stuttered several more hard thrusts into your tight heat, and then he was coming as well. Grunting your name, he rammed into you as far as he could as his hot cum flooded you. The feeling left you shuddering as you finally started coming back into your body from one of the longest orgasms you had ever had. </p>
<p>Breathing deeply, you both lay there, kissing softly for long minutes, both of you buzzing and warm with the shuddering aftershocks of pleasure.</p>
<p>Your eyes were still closed as Din soothed a hand over your, now sweaty, brow. But you had to peek with a raised brow when he muttered a curse.</p>
<p>He looked at you sheepishly, “Sorry, I forgot which hand was… messy.”</p>
<p>That did little to help your still fuzzy brain understand, “What?”</p>
<p>“Just…hold on,” he said as he slipped from you with a grunt.</p>
<p>Leaning over he grabbed one of the wet and still warm washcloths, Din proceeded to wipe at your forehead gently.</p>
<p>“I got you a bit messy,” he said apologetically, and he probably would have gone on if you hadn’t kissed him with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“A little extra bit of blood is hardly the worst thing, ner riduur,” you said, referencing the literal mess you both had made of yourselves as well as the towel. That earned you a chuckle and you couldn’t help but beam at him. Every time you saw his eyes crinkle up with mirth like that, it was like the first time all over again.</p>
<p>You let Din wipe you down, the warm wet fabric feeling comforting as he cleaned away the blood-red fingerprints he had left at your hip and the already drying smudges covering your upper legs and inner thighs. Once he was satisfied with his purpose, you took the other washcloth and pulled his hands into your own. </p>
<p>They were messy with your arousal and blood. You took care to clean his nails and fingers as best you could before doing the same on the touch of softness at his stomach that covered the muscles beneath and then his groin. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but press a soft kiss to his shoulder as you finished the ministrations. It was soft and unassuming, different from some of your more firey kisses from before.</p>
<p>It felt good to take care of Din as he did you. He sometimes still had times he couldn’t get the right words out, but every day he showed you how much he loved you with his actions. With how he cared for you and the little one, you knew exactly how deeply he felt.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p><b>Translations</b>:<br/>Gar mirdir gar cuyir nuhunla, cyar'ika? - You think you are funny, darling?<br/>Cyare - beloved<br/>ner riduur - my spouse</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>